That Kohai is My Prey
by kirin47
Summary: Naik kelas. Tahun pelajaran baru. Kelas baru. Teman baru. Suasana baru. Kohai baru dan mangsa baru—eh ? pairing 6918, D27, 8059, XS, 6926, B26, D69 dan pair gajelas lainnya.


Author : ahh saya tak mau berlama-lama.. jadi.. mari mulai mengetik.. enjoy it~

* * *

Naik kelas. Tahun pelajaran baru. Kelas baru. Teman baru. Suasana baru. _Kohai_ baru dan _mangsa_ baru—eh ?

* * *

That _Kohai_ is My Prey © quan 'Titanium'

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-san

Warning : OOC, YAOI, GAJEness, AU, Typo, dkk

Pairing : 6918, D27, 8059, XS, 6926, B26, D69 dan pair gajelas lainnya.

Rated : M karena rencananya mau buat lemon –tapi tidak untuk chapter ini.

Keterangan : "speak" _'mind'_

Umur disesuaikan keadaan masing-masing.

* * *

Pagi ini Sawada Tsunayoshi yang akrab dipanggil Tsuna sedang sibuk dikamarnya. Sedang apa ? tentu saja bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, tapi kali ini ada yang terlihat berbeda. Kenapa ? karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya ia bersekolah di bangku SMA. Dan ada yang berbeda lagi darinya. Sadarkah kalian ? kali ini iya tak terlambat bangun –yang akan menyebabkan ia terlambat sekolah. Tentu saja, Tsuna juga tak mau disebut sebagai _Dame Tsuna_ untuk selamanya bukan ?_ yah_ sebuah perubahan kecil meski mungkin esoknya iya akan kembali telat seperti biasanya _haha._ Oke, cukup.

Tsuna keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas menuju sekolah barunya –dan kali ini tanpa terburu-buru- SMA Namimori.

'_ahh. Semoga aku mendapat teman sekolah yang baik-baik' _batin Tsuna, teringat teman-teman Tsuna dulu di SMP yang terbilang yaa kalian tau sendiri lah~

"_JYUUDAIME_ ! _Ohayou Gozaimasu_ !" teriakan yang sudah tak asing bagi banyak orang apalagi hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu. _Yak_, Gokudera Hayato –_Right Hand Man_ _Pribadi_ Tsuna –ahh sepertinya harus mengilangkan kata 'pribadi'. Okk dan tentu saja sebagai _Right Hand Man_-nya, ia pasti akan mengikuti kemanapun Tsuna pergi termasuk memasuki sekoah yang sama, SMA Namimori.

"_yoo_ Tsuna Gokudera !" _ahh ya_ satu orang lagi yang membuat author lelah mengetik. Lupakan. Yamamoto Takeshi a.k.a Yakyuu Baka. Seperti yang kalian duga –atau belum ? Yamamoto memasuki SMA yang sama, SMA Namimori. Alasannya ? tentu saja sebagai _Ame no Sugosha_ dan sebagai _kekasihnya_ ehm maksudnya teman _sepermainannya _ehm maksudnya calon _istr_—stop ! cukup sampai sini, lama-lama kelamaan akan terlalu melenceng. Lagipula jika kalian cerdas kalian akan tau maksudku kan ? dan kalian tau siapa yang dimaksud _nya_ disini kan ?

Langsung pada intinya. Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto bersama pergi ke SMA Namimori. Di sisi lain, tepatnya di SMA Namimori . . . .

* * *

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di SMA Namimori . . . .

"hahhh.. aku tak sabar menanti _kohai kohai _baru ! semoga saja ada yang _moe_, atau _shota_ barang kali." pemuda bule dengan rambut blonde dan warna mata biru yang terlihat girang sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu –ruang OSIS. "kalau kau . . ." pemuda itu melirik seseorang yang tengah duduk bersantai di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu pula sambil membaca sebuah buku " . . . apa kau tertarik juga, Kyoya ?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyoya itu hanya melirik sebentar sampai akhirnya mengembalikan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca tadi.

"hei, Kyoya~ aku bertanya padamu." Pemuda bule tadi menambahkan perkataannya.

Menghela napas sebentar sebelum pemuda bernama Kyoya itu angkat bicara "kau berisik _Haneuma_ !" ucapnya dengan nada begitu dingin ditambah dengan bonus _deathglare_-nya "aku tak tertarik dengan kumpulan herbivore itu jadi diamlah dan jangan ganggu aku lagi atau _Kami Korosu_ !"

Menelan ludah dan terdiam sebentar, itulah reaksi pemuda bule tadi. "ahh oke oke." Jawab pemuda itu.

'_aku harap __**ia**__ akan masuk sekolah ini." _Pemuda bernama Kyoya –lengkapnya Hibari Kyoya- terkenal sebagai Karnivora Namimori baru saja membatinkan hal yang aneh. Hm.

* * *

Di Ruang Guru . . . .

"VOIII ! siapa yang membuat mejaku berantakan ?" teriakan indah dari guru berambut panjang silver yang kita kenal sebagai Superbia Squalo. Sepertinya ia sangat marah melihat meja yang tadinya rapi kini sangat berantakan.

"_kasuga_" seorang guru lainnya hanya berkomentar singkat sambil duduk angkuh di kursinya.

"ushishishi.." murid kelas XII yang diduga adalah pelaku dari berantakannya meja Squalo sedang berdiri di balik pintu ruang guru sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Di suatu tempat entah dimana. 2 orang pemuda abnormal yang terlihat dari jauh meski saat dilihat dari dekatpun malah bertambah abnormal terutama dilihat dari kepalanya yang satu berbentuk nanas dan yang satunya berbentuk. Umm.. kodok ? sedang berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Mereka mengenakan seragam SMA Namimori dan pastilah mereka murid SMA Namimori

"oi Shishou. Kau yakin kita harus masuk sekolah itu ?" tanya pemuda bertopi kodok -atau apalah itu dikepalanya- dengan nada datar begitupula ekspresinya pada pemuda yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"kufufu.. tentu saja." Balas pemuda itu sambil memperlihatkan sedikit banyak seringai mesumnya.

"cih. Memangnya apa bagusnya sekolah itu ?" tanya sang kodok sedikit heran dan agak kesal.. mungkin ?

"oya oya.. itu karena ada yang _menungguku_" pemuda tersebut kini memperlihatkan banyak banyak seringai mesumnya.

.

.

.

._Suzuku~_

* * *

Author : ahahha.. gomen gomen.. chapter ini pendek dulu ^^a saya author baru.. mohon bimbingan dan kerjasamanya mU_Um dan maaf jika ada cerita yang mungkin sama soalnya.. saya gak tau.. ahahha. Mohon bimbingan dari para senior UU..

Jaa.. mata~


End file.
